1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer systems and more specifically to man-machine interfaces that facilitate information localization and organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are changing the way we live. They give access to a tremendous computing power. Now everybody can own and operate a computer system. The evolution of computer systems and software happens quite rapidly. Thirty-five years ago computers were huge mainframe units with less computer power than today's small calculators; now we have small and powerful computer systems that are relatively inexpensive.
Because they have become sufficiently powerful, computer systems are now part of our everyday communication tools, allowing their users to store larger and larger quantities of data (i.e. information). Given the ever-increasing scale and diversity of information and use of the Internet, improving the technology of information retrieval is important. Information on every form (i.e. data, audio, picture, video . . . ) is now easily accessible like never before with available networks (for instance the Internet). Therefore, the data quantity the computer system user has to deal with is growing at an accelerated rate. The volume of information is already so high that the time necessary to deal properly with it is often unacceptable especially for professionals, scientists and business people. In order for that information to become actually usable knowledge, it needs to be easily accessible, usable and understandable.
Evolution of computer science over recent years has allowed nearly all types of information to be digitized and transformed into a form a computer can handle. The sources of information are numerous, therefore it is difficult for prior art computer systems to store information in a manner that: A) allows retrieval through a common process/presentation, B) allows the storage structure to be adjusted to his/her thinking process, C) allows the user to create links between the elements of information and D) provides visualization that clearly shows the continuity between different elements of information that are using a different time frame. In consequence, the task of efficiently gathering and extracting information from computer systems may be both difficult and tedious.
The systems well known in the art, however, are designed so that the user has to adapt to the computer systems rather than the other way around. Furthermore, the filing process in the computer system will generally lead to some extent, to the loss of the flow of information, as portions of information are separated during the filing process. Creating multiple links is usually tedious, complicated, requires self-discipline and is very costly in terms of time and memory space.
Conventional computer systems for organizing information are often implemented as part of the operating system of the computer system and are therefore provided as a basic utility to the user of the system to allow the user to organize information in a manner embedded in the operating system.
The main organizing system that is usually provided with existing operating systems is the hierarchical filing system. The hierarchical filing system is well known in the prior art and provides a hierarchy of folders (i.e. directories or subdirectories) into which the user may store information, such as text documents, data, pictures, videos, and music files.
Classification and accessibility to the information usually require user knowledge of numerous applications, as well as self-discipline in the mapping of the data storage system. Each type of file has unique software that is suited to open it. Now, the Internet provides some kind of interchangeability between files of differing format although the interchangeability is often limited to Internet related files (i.e. HTML, XML, JAVA . . . ). Even if the meaning of one information as part of a group of information is critical, generally it is not possible to have a global overview of all the various types of information recorded because of the number of different programs needed to visualize the different file types. The links between various files relate to a common topic and are not obvious to the user.
The most popular hierarchical filing system in operating systems are Windows Explorer™ on Windows™ operating system and the Finder™ on the Macintosh™ operating system. Despite popularity, these systems provide tools that manage efficiently only small quantities of information at a time. These systems both remain restrained to filing by file names using the “save as” function in most applications. With this kind of classification a user can only have a “local” view on what is stored in the computer system; a problem typically occurs when the information quantity is too large and diversified. The problem is exacerbated if links between the different information are provided.
While the hierarchical filing system allows a user to specify a structure within which to file and store information in order to avoid the clutter of a single folder receptacle, the hierarchical structure forces the computer user to be as organized as possible in filing information. If the user has difficulty in filing documents because of the difficulty in deciding the proper categories for the document (e.g. the document does not clearly apply to only one specific folder), the user can file the document in a folder where it will be difficult to retrieve considering it could have been placed logically in many different folders. The usual manner prior art systems use would be to save a copy of a document in as many different directories as there are links and save linked documents in the same directories. Such an approach is labor-intensive, requires considerable self-discipline, and is extremely costly in terms of time and memory space. Furthermore, the links between the documents remain non-evident.
As more and more documents are stored in the computer system memory, an increasing number of documents are arbitrarily stored in the hierarchical filing system. The user begins to have a bewildering clutter of documents in every folder. Some of the documents are misplaced or should have been located in many folders at the same time. With time, the user's needs change and the hierarchical filing system must be updated with newer considerations but most users are dissuaded because of the known difficulty and time requirements. Usually, users prefer to continue saving files to the same directories and folders and then wishing they could remember where the files were stored. In addition, the time needed to search in that kind of hierarchical filing system becomes more and more important as the number of files is growing.
It should be noted that the difficulty in filing documents in a computer system also affects the way the user interacts with the computer system in that the user attempts to avoid the difficult work involved in filing a document that is hard to categorize. This tends to result in the computer becoming cluttered with documents that are hard to categorize or otherwise filed or the user does not attempt to place the documents in the computer system memory at all because of the realization it will be difficult to organize. This effect tends to negate the advantages of a filing system that has a hierarchical filing system with a graphical user interface.
Every user has a preferred manner to file information in a computer system. Some prefer a file name to distinguish each document while others will implement different hierarchical architecture. Other users will file information according to time. It is hard for someone else to understand what the computer system is keeping in its memory considering the different ways users can tailor the hierarchical filing system. It is hard to understand what is important, what is not, and what is related to what. Interchangeable knowledge is still difficult to attain between computer systems users. This is obvious in that it is often difficult to understand the information on an unfamiliar computer and the time needed to familiarize oneself with an unfamiliar system is often time-prohibitive.
Prior art information organizing systems usually do not provide a way to easily understand links between the information. Every information is usually considered as a unique piece of information and only the creator of the information is (really) aware as to what it relates to. An E-mail, a web page, a spreadsheet, or a text document are certainly information but the value they have is limited as long as the links between them are not obvious to another user. Computer system do not have information organizing system that allow the user to perceive efficiently the links that connect information elements in an “understandable story” to get the whole meaning of the information. That is, the user is still oblivious to the trends underneath the information.
When one is given a document to review, there is often a desire to annotate the electronic document similar to annotating a paper copy. Doing so with an electronic document will, similar to the paper version, result in permanent alteration of the base document unless a second copy is made. Furthermore, if different notes and comments are aimed at different individuals, there needs to be as many different copies as there are targets or receivers. It then may be desirable that such annotations be made on a layer that does not alter the original document to avoid creating new documents for each desired target.
In addition, conventional information organizing systems suffer from at least another disadvantage: they do not provide a tool to easily search and visualize the search results starting with an arbitrary information element. Search results provided by conventional information organizing system are given in order of relevancy using typed text as a searching interface. Results are not given using pictures or images although the information would be much more valuable since it is not possible to explain in a short paragraph what a picture can show. When the user is doing a search within a conventional organizing system or even with Internet search engines, the user is usually beginning searching with specific words, topics, or file formats. This allows the user to isolate information elements that contain the searched words either in the title or in the file itself. It is similar with file format in that only file names of a specific format will be showed as a search result. Often, results will be presented by relevancy using a listing. Relevancy is based on arbitrary considerations depending on the search engine used. That kind of search fails to present search results where the related links with the information element are clearly shown.
With a prior art information managing system, the user must often meticulously store documents in numerous directories. Easily displaying all the elements linked and their sequence of entry is usually difficult. Furthermore, displaying all the elements of information linked by a combination of attributes to display all the linked elements in the order or sequence that they have been entered (it may, for instance, be useful to show a series of communications that have led to a final memo, or a series of reports that have led to a given professional decision) is also impractical. Conventional information managing systems are often time-consuming and include obstacles that prevent users from regularly maintaining, in a structured manner, significant quantities of information. For example, if a user wants to keep a “life long” information journal or logbook (like R. Buckminster Fuller's Chronofile for instance), the user cannot use prior art information organizing systems to record the information from his/her life. It is not possible for an individual to record and to file various information elements from multiple sources over a long period of time and hope that someone else will be able to understand quickly and efficiently the meaning of the information, the relationship between the information elements as well as the order in which the events occurred. Any sorting of these information would lead to the destruction of the only relation that exists between them.
In corporate environments, it is important that the “knowledge” of the enterprise remains usable, regardless of the employment status of the author. Additionally, it is also desirable that the data management methods used by employees be unified, both for efficiency, interchangeability and ease-of-training reasons. That is, a unified system enables the decision-making process to be more coherent. An efficient and coherent information managing system should also be an intricate part of a company quality assurance program.
Furthermore, companies that are engaged in extensive research and development generate substantial files and documents from several sources. As a result, these document-driven firms need a tool to efficiently track these documents. It can be useful to keep track of project history and the objective behind each stage of the project. By maintaining a detailed history, additional projects may be fostered and repetitive projects avoided. Adding to the need for efficient and organized document management is professional employee turnover. One example of an incentive for a structured file management structure is tax incentive. In some countries, research and development can be tax deductible. In order to have access to the R&D tax credit a company must prove the work was done. With prior art documents filing systems it represents an enormous task to find the information needed to make the proof. Knowledge tracking, recording, and interchangeability represent a constant challenge and a huge task that prior art systems cannot adequately accommodate.
Maintaining an address book and a calendar or agenda are usually considered by conventional information managing systems as separate tasks using separate software. These two relations to information are fundamental and should be included in a complete designed information managing system.
Prior art computer systems or computer interfaces have not provided solutions to deal with the aforementioned problems and each of these deficiencies in the prior art yield a demand for an improved information managing system and method using an intuitive and natural way to visually present information as well as the associations between the information. Other needs might become apparent for a person having skills in the art of information management in view of the present reading.